


Unconditionally....

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

Pets are like their owners  
Or so people say  
But animals love unconditionally  
Not just for a day

They aren’t just for christmas  
They won’t always be a kit or a pup  
They whine and bark  
And scratch things up

They get old and senile  
But you shouldn’t care  
And even if they pass  
They’ll always be there

Because pets leave big footprints  
Though they have tiny paws  
They stay in your heart  
And hold on with their claws…


End file.
